Prince Elsa
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: Elsa never liked to wear dresses or meet potential suitors who only wanted to take her throne. When she becomes tired of all the royal limitations of being princess she abandons her dress for pants, and a shirt. On her outing she meets a young beautiful girl and they fall love. The only problem is how can she tell the girl of her dreams he is really a she? Elsanna warning!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After seeing pics of Elsa dressed as a prince and reading some stuff about her in pants I was bitten by** **that damn idea bug. Of course I'll still be updating my other stuff, but this idea will annoy the crap out me until I wrote it down. This will be an AU where Elsa has no powers and is fifteen.**

"Princess Elsa, please consider this a token of my gratitude for meeting me on this fine afternoon," Prince Hans said bowing, and handing Princess Elsa a small red box. "Until we meet again, darling." The prince mounted his horse and rode away leaving Elsa alone.

The princess opened the box to see chocolate. As much as she loved the sweet treat she knew eating it would be the death of her freedom. Regretfully, the princess tossed it into the bushes where several other boxes sat. Elsa skipped into the castle through the kitchen she grabbed a cream filled pasty and took a bite out of it before a baker yelled at her. Sneaking into the hall, and into the library.

Closing the door behind thinking her plan was a success a stern voice caused her to freeze. "Elsa," it barked. The young princess turned to see her mother and father. Her father tapped his foot on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. While her mom stood in back trying to hide a smile. "Elsa, you are a princess, and fifteen years of age. It is high-time you act like what you and not what you wish that you're something you are not. This nonsense must stop, and people are starting to talk."

"But father, Hans is just another jerk. Besides I do not like boys, they are nasty and smell funny. Girls are softer and smell like flowers."

The kings jaw dropped hearing the words his only daughter said. Lifting his finger to scold the young princess nothing came from his mouth. He was speechless through as his face grew red. The queen had to try even harder not to laugh. The king dropped his hand defeated. Rubbing his temples he said, "We will discuss after the trip. For now though don't say things like that."

"Only if you promise no more suitors," Elsa demanded.

"You drive a hard bargain." As the king and queen left he said to his wife, "You know this comes from your side of the family."

Elsa smiled with victory.

The next day Elsa's parents walked down the pier. Her father stood in front of his fifteen year old daughter. "Try not to burn the kingdom while we're away," he winked.

"Yes, father."

The queen stopped and the two curtsied. "Be safe my daughter," she said and kissed the young girls cheek.

Elsa hugged her mother tight around the waist. "Have a safe trip." Her parents boarded the ship waved one last goodbye and set sail.

She watched the ship and once it had faded from sight she raced for the stables. Once there she patted her horse and ducked into a dark corner where the young princess proceeded to strip out of her frilly dress and tight corset. Elsa tied her loose and tangled hair into a perfect braid, before tucking it under a rider's cap. She pulled on a pair of light blue pants, buttoning up the shirt she thanked the gods that she was not developed in a certain area on her chest that would give away her gender. After having tied her boots and fixed her belt. She sheathed her wooden sword since she was not allowed to have a real one let alone a wood one. Then, the princess turned prince mounted her horse and rode of in search of a fair maiden in trouble.

A little thirteen-year girl with strawberry blonde locks walked out into the courtyard to pick some flowers. She loved every kind, the way they smelled, how different each one was in color, shape, and, size. As she picked the ones she liked best Anna would imagine that a handsome prince would give them to her. She enjoyed reading about tales of true love and hoped to one day experience it for herself. 

Becoming lost in her thought until she was abruptly yanked back into reality by a sharp tug of her hair.  
"Anna is dreaming again," a boy taunted."

"Stupid Anna, dreaming is for kids who can afford to dream," another one said yanking the girl to the ground."

"Yeah," the first began, "Us orphans are useless, and dreams are a waste of time."

They allowed her to stand up. She wiped the dirt from her face. Shaking somewhat Anna dug her nails into her palm forming a fist, shaking with raw emotions. Hot tears of anger streamed from her face as she defended herself. "Just because you two have given up doesn't mean I have too."

Just then the sound of a horse caught all their attentions. Anna turned around to see a sight worth seeing and she felt her little heart flutter skipping a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****W****ell, damn I never excepted ****this story that kind ****reception****. ****I love this fandom! ****So, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

_Anna turned around to see a sight worth seeing and she felt her little heart flutter skipping a beat._

Sitting upon a white stallion was a handsome young boy Anna had never seen before. Yet, he looked so familiar to her as well. Like he had leaped from the pages of one of her fairy tales. Anna watched the boy remove the cap from his head and the platinum blonde braid fell over his shoulder. The prince dismounted from the stead and Elsa made her way over to the boys. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded in a deep tone.  
Their smug faces turned to frowns as they saw the royal attire and felt the chilling air that Elsa gave off. One of them who had Anna by the collar, tossed her aside. "N-n-nothing, my l-lord, w-we were just p-pl-laying," the boy stuttered.  
Elsa's eyes rested upon the young girl, upon the ground a soft blush coating her cheeks as she locked gazes with a pair of amazing diamond blue eyes. Elsa coughed to regain her frigid demeanor. "Is that what was going on here, miss?"  
Standing up to brush the dirt from her dress Anna shook her head.  
"I see," Elsa stated darkly, and her hand reaching for the blade. She hoped the ruse would not go questioned since she only had the dumb wooden sword. Out of sheer fright through Anna's tormentor's ran off tripping over themselves. Elsa threw her head back laughing at the humorous sight.

As she listened to the bell like laugh echoing through the air. Anna swept her messy hair from her face to get a better look at the young 'prince'. It felt as if butterflies flew around in her stomach as the sun shone upon his blonde hair. Her savior had skin that looked white as the snow from the Northern Mountain, and it looked soft to the touch. Anna felt her breath catch in her throat as those icy blue eyes became transfixed on to hers and she felt frozen in place. A sweet smile graced Anna's lips. Never before had someone came to her aid, let alone a royal. "T-thank you."  
Elsa took a few steps over closing the gap between them. She bent down upon one knee taking Anna's hand and brushing her lips on the shaking hand. "It was all my pleasure to save a maiden as beautiful as you."

Blush coated Ann's cheeks.

Standing up Elsa grabbed Anna's other holding them both in a caring matter. "Are you hurt?" Elsa asked worried.

Still too flustered for words Anna shook her head again.

The older of the two stood getting a better look at the maiden. She appeared so delicate like a flower and as innocent as a lamb. "I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you, snowdrop."

The word had barley left her mouth when Elsa realized what she had just called the girl before her. They hardly knew each other and Elsa had become smitten by this strawberry blonde haired girl. Anna's eyes widened, the blush darken, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears in a nervous fashion. She attempted to form a coherent sentence, "M-my n-n-name is A-nna."  
Elsa thought about introducing herself as herself, but something stopped her. It was not the fear of Anna knowing she happened to be a girl. No, it was little more complicated. Elsa always wanted someone in her life who would not treat her like a dainty princess. Now, she had that chance, even if it meant continuing on her prince like persona. "My name is Eskel," she lied a smile creeping up on her face.  
The two were still holding hands losing themselves in the others eyes. Anna had to force herself to look down, the more she gazed into those eyes the harder it was to think. She focused on her surroundings the garden, the trees, Elsa's horse. Once again she tried to speak, but it failed once more. "I like your horse," she blurted out."

Elsa chocked back a laugh this girl was down right adorable that she just wanted to kiss every freckle on her face. She noticed the flower bed beside Anna, and an idea struck her. "Have you ever been to the castle's garden?" Elsa asked, barley above a whisper.

"Nay."

"We have every kind of flower imaginable I bet you would love it."

"I do like flowers!" Anna exclaimed through her awkwardness.

Elsa clapped her hands together in delight, then it is settled, tomorrow as soon as the sky awakes meet me at the gates, and I shall give you a grand tour!"

Anna unable to contain her own excitement hugged the prince as her answer. Realizing what she was doing the young girl back away, rubbing her arm.

Rolling her eyes at the clumsy girl Elsa decide to defuse the situation. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss upon the others cheek. "Then till the morn." Elsa turned to mount her horse, but not without saying the young girl's name in light breathless whisper. "Anna." Her lips tingled at the feeling and it made her shiver with joy.

Watching her prince leave, Anna touched her cheek where it felt cold from the prince's kiss. A smile light up her face. She felt like nothing in the world could touch. Turning to leave the garden Anna took a dazed step forward only to end up tripping upon a branch falling. On the ground she let a soft sigh not caring at all.

Elsa rode off back to the castle gates feeling light as air. Never in her life had she seen a girl as unbelievable as Anna. Every time the young princess thought of her name a smile graced Elsa's lips. It was as if the gods were finally allowing her have what she desired most. Arriving at the stables she patted her horse, and went through the front gates forgetting about how she was still dressed. In her euphoric daze Elsa passed several servants and guards who only rolled their eyes at the young princess. The whole palace knew of Elsa's cross-dressing, but none ever dared to speak a word of it. The inside joke of the castle was that the whole kingdom would fair better having two queens.

Entering her room Elsa fell onto the bed recounting the feeling of the fair maidens hair. The softness of Anna' skin when she kissed it, and the warmth upon her face. "So, this is what love feels like," Elsa mused. She was unable to contain all the fuzzy and warm feelings as a sweet smile crossed her lips. Leaving her bed the young princess went to the window still to gaze upon the setting sun. It looked almost as beautiful as Anna, resting her head on her hand Elsa slightly asked, "I wonder if you are enjoying this, snowdrop?"

Back at the orphanage Anna plucked the petals off a flower. After one each one was plucked she would alternate between, "He loves me, he loves me not. Removing the last petal he gushed, "He loves me!" Holding the flower to her chest Anna let out a loving sigh. Ever since she first able to understand the words Once upon a time Anna had fallen head over heels in love with every prince she had read about. As young and naive she was, she had always dreamed her prince charming would come to save her. Giggling lightly to herself Anna lost her balance and fell into a pile of leaves. She glanced over head at the waning sun only about to think about the young prince. "Prince Eskel," she breathed, like it was her last breath of air. Hearing her name being called Anna got up skipping back to the orphanage to dream about what tomorrow visit to the castle will be like.

**A/N: I'm thinking about introducing an OC that keeps Elsa in line while her parents are away, but also indulges the insanity as well. Not really sure about it through.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A**/**N: It's like one degree here, and I love it! Yeah, so the OC idea I had kind of crapped out making the story less of how I want to be. Besides I want to focus more on the relationship of Elsa and Anna. However, I am adding Kristoff and Sven who is going to be a dog that likes carrots**.

Elsa awoke before the sun had a chance to even think about rising. The young princess was hardly able to contain her excitement for what the day was going to offer. Flinging away the cover she left the bed grabbing her boots. She had to make sure this was going to be perfect. There was no way she wanted to disappoint her snowdrop. _Snowdrop_ she mused the nickname over and over again loving it more with each passing upon her tongue. Snatching her cloak off the door she headed out for the kitchen. She had a marvelous picnic idea in mind and the best spot in whole kingdom where the sun would cascade upon Anna's hair only magnifying it's beauty.

Going down the dark hall Elsa saw no sign of anyone taking a sigh of relief she made her way toward's the castle kitchen. Stopping at the staircase Elsa slid down the banister childishly. She giggled at the idea of a princess being seen sliding down the staircase in a ill fashioned manner. In the empty kitchen Elsa found a simple basket. She wondered what exactly to serve a girl who never tried royal food. _Something simple, and easy to prepare. That we could possibly share_! Soon the basket was filled with fruit such as strawberry's, and the wondrous cloudberry, a rare treat. Elsa had also made two sandwiches using loff (a soft bread), moose meat, slices of Jarlsberg (cheese), and tomato pickled herring. Once those were fixed as neatly as someone who had never fixed a meal in her life could. She then focused on her favorite part dessert. On the contour she spotted some Krumkake and stole a couple of the creamed filled treat. Satisfied with her choices her next step was to dress herself as Eskel for her snowdrop.

On the other side of the town Anna still snoozed dreaming about her prince and her riding horses together. A loud crash from the other room did not seem to stir the sleeping girl. She rolled over falling off the bed in the process. Head covered by her blanket she yanked it off yawning, and blinking her eyes to become adjusted to the dim room. She scratched her head aimlessly. Standing up she went to the window pulled back the curtain too detect the sun's light faintly in the background. She mused herself as she left, for the door. Going around the corner, she came to a halt as her mind caught up with her. Anna raced back to the room seeing that the sun was rising. "Oh, the prince. I am going to be late."

The young girl found the girls lavatory. She combed her hair to tame the unruly locks in the smudge mirror. Content for a second only to have her smile fade. Her hair would not stay down in places, it was like a lion's mane, and that was not attractive at all in Anna's mind. She managed to put her hair in two acceptable but awkward braids. Soothing her only decent dress, and putting her shoes on Anna gave herself one last glance in the mirror before rushing off for the castle.

Anna had came to the final hill that blocked her view of the palace, seeing the sun taking it's place in the sky the young girl knew she had little to no time to spare. Reaching the top of the hill Ann caught a glimpse of the castle. Even under darkness the palace looked amazing, and she wondered for a moment what it would be like to live in it.

"Anna," a voice yelled, and she heard a bark.

A blonde boy about sixteen came racing up the hill with his dog Sven a Norwegian Elkhound. "Kristoff!" she waved at the guy. She reached down and patted the dog.

Reaching the top of the hill Kristoff bent over out of breath, "Anna, I've b-b-een loo-k-king for you."

"Whose a good boy?" she coodled, scratching Sven behind the ear.

"Anna," Kristoff said in an attempt to regain the flight girls attention.

"What?"

"Do you want to go watch me carve ice I've gotten pretty good at it," he boasted puffing out his chest.

Glancing back Anna bite her lip, she hated abandoning her friend, but a once in a lifetime opportunity with the prince was all too grand to pass up. "I am sorry, Krist, but I have plans." she head down the hill. "Maybe, next time!"  
Kristoff, patted Sven who let out a tiny whimper. "I wonder where she is heading off this early in the morning."

Arriving at the gate fixing her shoe that fell off in her fumbling down the hill, Anna made sure her air was still okay. There on the other side of the iron gate stood her prince. He wore his hair slightly hair but was tied in the middle. Anna felt compelled to touch it to see if it felt as soft as it seemed. He wore a green tunic, a belt with the Arendelle crest, a pair of white trouser's, and leather boots. Elsa felt the a slight smile tug at the corner's of her mouth. Seeing that Anna did indeed decide to come made the young princess heart beat faster. She did not feel as awkward as she had yesterday, but she felt something in the pit of her stomach that made her heart skip a beat. Opening the gates Anna walked in and curtsied, "Good morrow to you Prince Eskel."

Elsa waved her off, "Please by all means call me Eskel." She flinched hearing her use the persona name. _Damn, this is going to be hard. I want to tell her truth, but those eyes, and this girl. I can't break her heart now, maybe I shall keep this ruse going on a little longer. Yes, just a little longer_

"Of course, Eskel," Anna felt giddy saying his name out loud.  
Elsa held out her hand for the girl to take. Excited the strawberry blonde took it lacing her fingers into the soft one's of her prince. The pair began their morning stroll as the sun rose upon them. Elsa lead the young and eager girl to the side yard where the garden laid. Coming upon a small golden gate. The princess decided to have a little fun. "Be a dear, and close your eyes, please. I want this to be a surprise."

Anna did what the Eskel asked. She would gladly have leap over the moon for the boy given the chance. Closing her eyes Elsa lead her through the gate, and into the area. The flowers were a bloom in the warm spring air. Everything looked alive and full just like the two girls love.  
"Okay, snowdrop, open your eyes."

The strawberry blonde girl opened her eyes and became transfixed upon the royal garden. Her mouth hung opened at the sight. Never in all her life had she seen so many flowers, tree's, and just pure untouched beauty. Elsa found the sight admirable, and did not dare to correct her for her uncouth behavior. "This is-" she was at a loss of words.

"Well, come on, I shall show you around. Here we have the rose covered arches, my parents got married underneath the golden one. There are hydrangeas, they're are not native here but the bushes are just the greatest things. There are also, buskerud, the finnmark, oppland, and my personal favorite the Sogn og fjordane." As they strolled through the garden. Anna was all over the place bouncing from flower to flower sniffing, touching, and enjoying each one. Elsa hung back just a bit with her arms behind he back just enjoying the view of the energetic girl. She noticed the braids and grimaced, Elsa rather liked the messy hair she had seen yesterday. It was so untamed, just like this girl, and that made Elsa love her more. She came up with a devious plan to rid those absurd braids

The two got to a pond where some ducks were waddling and quacking. Picking up one of the soft yellow fluff balls she handed to the Anna. "Aw, a duckling!" she exclaimed. Elsa reached out and grabbed one of the ties in Anna's hair. The inattentive girl did not even move as she petted the duckling. Holding it to her cheek she nuzzled the yellow feather's. "He is so soft!" With a triumphant smirk Elsa snatched the other tossing it aside. Putting the duck down Anna ran an absent hand through her hair realizing it was messy. "My ties fell out," she gasped, hoping Eskel would not mind.

With a soft smile Elsa touched the girls hair, "I like it better down."

Anna felt suddenly flustered, she had always been teased about her hair, and how wild, and messy it always was. Unexpectedly Anna flung her arms around Elsa, who in turn red from the contact. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Pushing the girl away, Elsa placed a finger under Anna's chin, lifting her up until they were gazing in her eyes. "This is just the beginning."

Leading the way Elsa showed Anna the fountain, the statue yard, then stables where Anna petted Shiva, Elsa trusty mare. Soon midday had hit and while the sun sat high in the sky the two enjoyed their lunch. Elsa could barely enjoy the food as her eyes kept wondering to Anna's lovely hair, those eyes, that cute smile on her face. "Eskel?" Anna asked in a worried tone.

Shaking her head Elsa glanced up to meet those eyes, but instead became focused on the cream on Anna's check. Trying her best not to laugh, but it proved to be impossible. Elsa lost it and laughed at how cute Anna looked with cream on her face. Quirking her brows in confusion Anna wondered what was so funny. Wiping the tear from her eyes Elsa reached over removing the cream. "You had something on your face."

Anna's face turned a bright red, for having not remembered her manners while around a royal. "My apologize," she whispered ashamed.

"Do not fret, it happens to best of us. In fact I went the whole day once with chocolate smeared all over my lips and no one mentioned anything. When my father finally did I felt she mortified that I could not help but, blush and laugh.

Anna smiled nervously and then laughed as she envisioned Eskel with chocolate on his face. Then thought how it would be like to lick chocolate off those perfect lips.

After lunch the girls spent the afternoon laying on the grass watching the clouds over head. "That one looks like a reindeer," Elsa said pointing to a fluffy cloud.

"Oh, that one, is shaped like a snowman. I'm going to name him Olaf!" Holding hands they spent the rest of the day having fun and loving each other companies.

Back at the main gates with the light of the sun fading Anna and Elsa gazed into each others eyes. They both secretly wished the day would not end. "Eskel," Anna said in a breathy whisper.

Elsa turned finding herself lost in those blue eyes. "Yes?" she asked, unable to find any other word.

"I had a great time. I wish this day could last forever."

Elsa reached out brushing a strand of hair from girls face, and cupping her cheek. "As do I."

The two leaned forward feeling the romance of the day finally getting to them both. Anna closed her eyes ready to kiss her handsome young prince. Elsa took a soft breath happy to have made this girls day as wonderful as she had desired.

Feeling each other breath's they knew they were close until, "Anna."  
Anna pulled back, "Kristoff!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the blonde haired boy as Anna went over to him petting the dog. The two locked eyes and stared daggers at the other.

"Kristoff, you have to meet Prince Eskel he is so dreamy!" Anna exclaimed bouncing on the balls of her heels. Grabbing the ice boy's hand she dragged him over, and he reluctantly followed. "Kristoff, Prince Eskel. Prince Eskel, my friend Kristoff. He works with ice," she whispered to the Elsa.

Elsa put a better foot forward and holding her hand out. "The pleasure is all mine, Kristoff," she said in an acidic tone.

Kristoff took the hand giving it a slight squeeze. Elsa kept content showing no sign of pain. "Any friend of Anna's is a friend of mine." The tension between the two was fierce, but it went unnoticed by the oblivious Anna. Silently they made threats to the other only using their eyes. "Okay, feisty pants time to get you home."

Anna nodded saddened she had to leave her prince. She ran up to Elsa giving her a hug, and she kissed the older girls check. "Thank you for a great day!" she lightly said against the cool skin.

Watching the two leave Elsa saw Kristoff pulled the younger closer to him, and flashed a smile at the prince. Anger flashed through her eyes not approving of this Kristoff. If he dared to lay a wrongful hand on his Anna there would be hell to pay. Of course she frowned knowing that she could not to much at the moment. The two had faded into the night, Elsa touched her cheek and let out a sigh glad that Anna was happy.

**A/N: The flower names are from the Norwegian wiki as well as the food ideas**. **Thanks** **for all the great reviews, follows, and faves. Also, big thank you for They CallMeLittleFoot for the advice it was much appreciated**.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, this story is going to give me diabetes, if my mountain dew addiction doesn't. Yet, somehow I don't care. Also, with midterms next week I won't be able to update until next weekend. Sorry. Just some simple fluff nothing major this chapter, but I have plans. Lots of plans ahead.**

Two days had gone by since Elsa and Anna had _almost_ shared their first kiss. Life had returned to the mundane for the moment since a possible suitor had come for the young princess. Elsa forced to wear a dress sat at the dinning table listening to another suitor ramble on about his life. With a regal mask on her face the princess would nod, and fake a laugh every so often. A piece of paper sat in front of her and a fountain pen in hand she drew a flower. It reminded her of Anna and her innocence. Her every thought had been consumed by the strawberry blonde. That it was even beginning to affect her dreams.

Last night she dreamed about her and Anna getting married. Anna wore the most beautiful white dress a veil covering her face. Slowly walking down the aisle with every step Elsa could feel her heart skip a beat. The dream felt so real she could practically hear the music. Anna finally arrived at the altar, Elsa being the groom removed the veil from her brides face. The younger girls cheeks were the same color as her hair. A dazzling smile befitting only a joyful bride filled her lips. The music stopped, the guest took their seats, and the minister began their journey into holy matrimony. As they got closer to the vows he asked, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." That moment the doors were kicked down by that damn ice head shouting Anna's name. Picking up her dress Anna ran towards him kissing him front of the princess, leaving Elsa at the altar. Elsa awoken from the dream in a cold sweet.

Still fuming about how distraught her subconscious was being, Elsa unknowingly slammed her hands against the table. The guards on sight prepared to removed their sword from their sheaths. The act had been highly undignified for a lady, let alone for he princess. Blushing deeply Elsa curtsied, and excused herself. The prince was at a loss of words as Kai saw the picture. "What is that princess' problem?" he huffed, leaving the table.

"Love blinds the mind leaving the heart opened to joy and pain," Kai muttered to himself with a chuckle.

Elsa opened the stable doors gaining a whinny from her horse. Racing out of the stall the thought of changing into her Eskel attire had abruptly slipped her mind. The only thing she could think of was Anna. _Today I shall tell you, for the sake of my sanity, and for your returned love. _

Anna had her head upon the sleeping Sven gazing upon her clouds. Her mind also never left the prince as well. Neither did her mouth, as she rambled on about Eskel to Kristoff who grew more frustrated by the second. He was busy chiseling away at an ice statue for the royal ball when the king and queen returned next week. Every pound of the hammer had a slight irritated strain as the thirteen year old pour her heart out for a guy she barley knew. _Four days is not enough to be able to know someone. _

"His eyes are so icy blue that I could practically ice skate on them." Anna shot up from with a girlish gasp. "Maybe, when winter comes we can go ice skating!" Falling back to her position, she continued to gush, "Holding hands while we romantically glide across the ice-"

"**Anna, enough already!"** Kristoff yelled, with hand over his ears. The girl's eyes filled with hurt. His voice softened as he reached out, "Anna, I'm sorry."

Blinking back the sting of tears Anna nodded understanding that what she thought was cute was annoying to her friend. "I understand, I shall stop." Silence blew around the two creating an awkward moment as they looked around the area. Only able to take so much quite Anna opened her mouth, "So, how is your day going?"

The ice boy could not help but smile, and roll his eyes at the young teenager. "I started off making this glorious ice sculpture for the king and queen for when they get back. Then this crazed whirlwind of a red head comes bouncing around talking non-stop about this prince. I yelled at her, she got upset, and now she is okay! Better, feisty pants?"

"A little," she shrugged.

Going back to relaxing a noise caught her attention. Hearing the galloping of hooves Anna lifted her head to see who she thought was her prince coming to see. Kristoff grimaced as the young girl ran for the horse. "Eskel!" she shouted, with glee, waving.

Elsa came to a full halt seeing that perky smile upon those pale pink lips. Leaping from Shiva she hugged Anna, who tightened up looking at the stranger with shell shocked eyes. "Oh, Anna, I have missed you so much. It was as if the sun had been blacked out cascading me into eternal darkness."

Scared Anna pushed the stranger away. "I think you might have the wrong person."

Frowning Elsa wondered why Anna was being so distraught by her mere presence. _Did I do something wrong the other day? Does she no longer like me? _Her vision focused on the ice boy. _Or is this his doing? _ Glancing at the ground in an attempt to fix the strained situation. Elsa noticed she was not wearing her tunic or tights. In fact she was still in her blue and black dress. Chastising herself for being so stupid. Kristoff eyed the woman to only realized who she was, and found himself clumsy bowing. "Your grace." Anna who was still deterred by the random hug saw what her friend was doing and gave him a quizzical look. The ice boy nudged his elbow into her side hissing low, "That is princess Elsa."

Feeling the heat spread to her cheeks, Anna curtsied. "Forgive me y-y-our h-high-ness. If I had know-"

"The fault is on my part, I should not have scared you," Elsa said laughing it off.

"If I may be so bold, but to ask," Kristoff begin, with a cunning smile, "How is it that you know Anna's name?"

Elsa rubbed the back of her head in a commoner manner. "Ah, yes, you see, you see." The lie blossomed to her tongue. "My brother Prince Eskel has been speaking of her quite offend. In such a manner that I myself have become enameled by her, that I just had to take it upon myself to meet her myself." The last few words came out in a high pitched tone casing Elsa to raise her voice an unfitting way. Partial truths woven into the blanket of lies. _Way to dig your grave even deeper there Elsa._

Anna's face brightened with delight at this bluff. "Oh, I see!" Her face turned the same color as strawberries. She looked away to gaze upon the grass. In a hushed voice she asked, "He spoke of me?"

Elsa placed a hand under the girls chin. "As if it was his last breath."

Overjoyed by this declaration Anna flung herself at the princess around the waist. "It pleases me ever so to know that my love is returned. Relief flood through Elsa, but also shame. She stroked the younger girls hair ravishing in the soft silky nature. Her lies were getting deeper, but for the prospect of love, sometimes lies are better for growing hearts. If this was going to be the price she paid for love then she would gladly kiss the mouth of Freyja and be taken by the goddess to her field. This was a battle she knew her heart had to win.

The hug was lasting longer then Kristoff liked. He coughed breaking the Elsa from her internally blurbs. Removing her arms Elsa took a step a back giving the girl some space. Anna looked up meeting gazes with Elsa. She was not surprised to find the two shared similar traits. Those eyes were the same as Eskel's with the same amount of honestly, and compassion. However, Anna could not take her eyes those luscious pale red painted lips. Blonde hair twisted into an intricate braid and a black hairband. "Anna," Kristoff interrupted, "I am sure the princess has many important things to do."

Shaking the thoughts from her mind Anna gave Elsa one last glance. "Of course, it was nice to meet you. Tell your brother I said hello."

Sensing the feeling that Kristoff was not fond of the her as well, Elsa decided it would be best to leave. Elsa faked a smile, "I will, and the pleasure was all mine, snowdrop." Anna's heart skipped a beat hearing how fluent Elsa said the name Eskel gave her. Getting back upon her horse, Elsa whipped the reigns to leave the two to their devices. She had to tell Anna at some point or this ruse was going to bite her in ways that would freeze her heart, shattering it. It would have to be a time when that damn Kristoff wasn't around.

_She called me snowdrop, just like Eskel, but it sounds so much better when Elsa says it. _Watching the princess ride away on the gallant mare Ann found herself in a peculiar state. _Am I falling in love with the princess as well._

**A/N: What have I done? I kind of like making Anna so blinded by her own feelings that she can't tell that they are the same person.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: School was murder, and my brain would not shut up with ideas. The writers best friend and worst enemy is the imagination. There's some filler, and some plot, but a chapter nonetheless. Have fun!**

Elsa tugged at the collar of the dress she was being fitting into. The damn thing was choking her, and the tedious task of standing still had become a formidable foe. "Ouch," she squeaked, as pin hit her side.

"Be still, your highness," the steam-stress hissed.

"Sorry," Elsa whispered. Looking straight ahead to focus on something other than the dress she noticed the rain just outside. _Why does it have to rain today of all days. I have to talk to Anna __about__ the other day. She must hate me, or she is confused. __I must find a way to inform her that Eskel is lie, but not my feeling for her. __I never should have left the castle that __time__. None of this would have happened. I should just be locked away in a tower, never allowed to see the light. Better yet banished to an icy palace. I don't deserve to see that sweet smile, to run my hand through that __gorgeous__ hair, gaze into- _"Damn, that one hurt."

"That kind of language is unfitting for a princess," deep voice chided.

Shocked filled Elsa's eyes as she spotted her mother and father standing in the door way dripping wet. The shock turned to joy as she began to walk over. Pulled back by the steam-stress, "Just a second, my princess." Cutting a thread, she backed away, "Now, your free, for the moment."

"Mom, dad!" she exclaimed gleefully hugging them both. "I missed you so much!"

The king ruffled his daughters hair, "So, did we, Elsa."

For a second all her fears, and worries about Anna, and Eskel melted away. She prayed nothing would ruin this perfect moment, but prays hardly ever get answered. "My liege," a guard barked.

The king turned to face the guard the two talked. Elsa's mother gave her soft smile. "That ball gown suits you well, honey. Your turning-"

Her mothers words faded as the idea struck Elsa. _That is it, the ball. I can tell her then. I hope the royal letter carrier has made his rounds yet. _"Excuse me mother, I have some . . .um, business to attention. In the library." Pulling up the helm of the unfinished dress Elsa raced off ignoring the shouts of the stream-stress.

"I knew I should have just made a prince's outfit, for that girl."

The king trailed off as he caught wind of the words the stream-stress had spoken. "Pardon?" he inquired, "can you repeat that, so I can confirm what you said?"

"My time would have been better served by making a prince's attire instead of a dress for a princess," the woman shrugged. She thought every knew of Elsa activities. Certainly this did not go unnoticed by the king and queen.

"Oh, dear," the queen remarked. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few months."

The king and queen locked eyes they both silently agreed that Elsa's cross-dressing would be stopped.

Rain poured down in Arendelle leaving Anna unable to go out and play. Instead while other children roamed the halls enjoying their sweet innocence's. Anna was in the library frustratingly going through all the fairy books. They laid out on the floor opened to different parts. From first meeting, to dances, to true loves first kiss, and the climactic ending where the hero must fight to save the princess. Yet, the more she reread, the more she realized her problem was not going to be solved by a book. Falling to the floor, she placed her arm over her eyes. "This is useless. There is nothing about a girl falling for a prince and a princess. Why are are gods torturing me? Yes, I liked the time I spent with the prince, but princess Elsa, there is just something about her."

Getting on her feet Anna started to pace about her room. Needing a change of space Anna ventured to the kitchen. Passing other kids like her, she heard them whisper, "I guess some prince has taken a fancy to insane Anna."

A girl snorted, "You mean the one who talks to pictures and herself."

"Shush, she'll hear us," another giggled.

Anna duck her head hating the spiteful words they always spoke towards her. Arriving at the kitchen Anna saw some chocolate sitting on the contour. The chief was busy with his back turned she reached up grabbing one and stuffing it in her face. She found a brief moment of comfort eating the sweet treat. Of course it did not last long as her mind went back to her dilemma. Reaching up absently mindlessly she kept snagging chocolate's, and eating them. As she continued her imagination wondered what it be like to be feed chocolate by one of the royal siblings. _Gah, not even candy is helping. This is hopeless. _Standing agony, Anna shouted, "This is not working."

The chief turned knife in hand, seeing the empty plate, and the dark smudges on the girls face. With an innocent smile she whistles, and runs out the kitchen as her name is called from behind. She lost track of where she was going, and wound up outside as the rain turned to soft drizzle. Just across the lawn she saw a couple holding hands strolling down the cobble stone road. Anna's high died as all her previous thoughts and worries came back. Seeing them only seemed to have confirmed that she would have to make a choice. The prince of her dreams, or the princess with the kind heart. Gazing up at the breaking cloud bank Anna asked, "Why can't they just be the same person?"

The rain had finally let up as Kristoff and Sven were walking down the near empty street. Coming across the Royal Letter carrier Sven raced for the horse barking, scaring it. The stead reared up on it's back legs and the satchel fell the spilling letters. The boy went up and started to pick up some of them when a certain thing caught his attention. The Arendelle crest sealed several of the letters. One had a name written in the royal chirography that he recognized. The name had been written by a different hand, but the name was still easy to read. It was addressed to Anna, _from the castle_. Before the guy could see he stashed it into his jacket. "Sorry, sir, my dog's been going through a phase."

"Not, a problem, this isn't the first time I've fallen off a horse. Won't be the last."

Kristoff handed some of them, "There seems to be a lot from the castle today?"

"Ah, yes, the gates will open and the whole kingdom is invited!"

"That is right, the king and queen will be returning." Kristoff wanted to kick himself for not remembering he still was not done with sculpture. "I am sure the prince and the princess will be happy for their parents to be returning.

"Prince?" he inquired. "I am unaware of a prince living in the palace."

"Yes, his name is Prince Eskel."

"Oh, that is the worst kept secret in the kingdom. Young Princess Elsa is not one for dress', so there are times she dawns on her father old clothes and runs around the grounds."

A sly smirk crossed boy's lips, "Really, that is interesting." Handing over a pile of letters Kristoff waved and went on his way with Sven in tow. Pulling out the royal letter a devious plot formed in his head. "So, Anna has no idea that the prince she loves so much is really that Princess Elsa. The girl is quite oblivious, but it's my job to protect her. I can not allow them to be together, for the sake of her heart."

* * *

Elsa felt more like a prisoner as the days slowly leading to the ball passed by. She loved her parents, but leaving to see Anna became a challenge. Her mother wished to spend every second with her, and her father was telling her about this wonderful man he meant that Elsa would love. Plastering a mask of ignorance the words her father spoke fell upon deaf ears. "My liege, can I see you for a spell," his adviser requested.

"Yes, sorry, my dear.

Seeing this as her chance Elsa left from her seat, "Not a problem, father. I shall just excuse myself."

"Course Elsa," her father replied preoccupied.

Rushing out passing servants she came to a halt at her door.

Searching for her Eskel outfit she was unable to find it. Tossing dress after dress into a pile it was nowhere to be seen. "Where is it?" she asked herself.

"Looking for something, darling?"

Turning she saw her mother holding her princely attire. "Mother," she felt blush being to coat her cheeks. "What are you doing here in my room."

"Oh, Elsa, a mother knows far more than her daughter thinks she does. Besides, I did the same thing when I was your age."

Elsa was at a loss of words. Her mother, the regal woman who always stood graciously by her father's side use to dress like a boy.

As if able to read her speechless daughter mind, the queen responded. "I hated it when men came for my sister's hand. That I took upon myself to form a princely persona and fight off those flea bitten dogs. Of course after I meet your father I grew out of it. As I expect you do too. A princess posing as something she is not can be a dangerous endeavor."

"But-"

"No, Elsa," she snapped. The princess cringed back never having heard this tone before. Smoothing a hand through her hair the queen's tone softened, "Please enough, this game is over. You are a princess, and will behave as such. I will be in the dinning hall choosing plates." Resting a hand upon the door, the queen turned back seeing her sad stricken daughter. "I love you sweetheart," she added.

Elsa nodded as she felt the tears sting her eyes. "Love you too, mom," she choked.

Outside in the hall the queen closed the door blocking out her daughters solemn sobs. "Is it done, my dear?" the king asked.

"She is quite upset.

"It is all for the best. The kingdom would fall if we let this get out hand. Think of what the others would say if they ever saw our Elsa dressed man."

The queen nodded, "She will come to understand that we love her, and it is from her own good."

Inside her room, Elsa wiped the tears from her face. She knew deep down that confining her parents about Anna would lead them to scold her. Alone in the haunting silence made Elsa yearn for the girl she loved. Her decision was final she would tell her how she really felt at the ball. She quietly prayed that Anna loved her as well.

**A/N: I'm not killing her parents as of yet. Just adding a little depth to the characters, and being my usual evil self in the process. Also, I kind of played on the theory where Anna and Elsa's mom is Rapunzel's sister.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is longer than I expected, but I guess I got caught up in the moment. Thanks to all of those who followed, faved and reviewed. Enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

The waltz played throughout the ballroom as the party began. Guests moved in time with the music each one with their partner. Elsa stood off to the side waiting for Anna to show. She knew she sent an invite, but what if-. Shaking the unwanted thought away Elsa simply watched and waited.

At the back of the castle Kristoff pulled his sled into the kitchen it had taken him longer than he wished to spend, but the statue was finally finished. After making his delivery and making sure had no one noticed him, the ice boy slipped into the main castle. Removing his jacket underneath he wore a tux that he burrowed from the tailor. Brushing some lint off he easily blended into the crowd. He made his way to the front gate where he spotted a guard. "This is for you, Anna," he muttered. He approached the guard. "Excuse me," he beckoned.

He glanced down at the boy. "Move along, kid. Go find your parents."

Pulling out a bag of coins he saved, Kristoff handed it to the man. "I have a favor. If a girl with strawberry blonde hair and diamond blue eyes comes here, don't let her in."

Weighing the coin sack the guard nodded in respond.

"Thank you, and enjoy your evening." Kristoff fixed his coat, upon seeing the waiting princess a dark smirk grew upon his lips. "Ah, Princess Elsa, we meet again," he called to her.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the ice boy. Elsa glanced around for Anna knowing the two are friends. She curtsied, but did not hide her disdain for him. "The pleasure is all mine to welcome you to the castle," she said, acid soaking her words.

Seeing the worry in her eyes Kristoff informed, "Anna, told me to go on ahead, she wanted to make sure her hair was alright. It's not everyday people like _us _are invited to the castle. Little did Elsa know that Kristoff did not give her invite and had planned for the guards to arrest her. He also, knew that Anna was trouble maker and would risk anything to come into the castle. Leaving him the chance to use his the blackmail he had on the princess. Anna safely was at stake and he would not allow some bitch to play Anna like a harp.

"Then I shall get going, I have. . ." Elsa came up with a quick lie. Her life had become in immersed underneath lies, to the point where she was drowning in them. "Business to take care of." Kristoff reached out grabbing the princess by the arm. Elsa whipped around snatching it back. "Don't touch me," she snapped.

"Forgive me, my princess, but I only wished to ask, may, I have this dance?" he bowed.

Eying the outstretched Elsa complied. "I do not dance."

"I know we don't like each other, princess, but let's call a momentary truce during a quick dance."

She spotted her parents who eagerly watched her. "I suppose one dance would not hurt," she surrendered. With a forlorn sigh Elsa took his hand. They held hands, Kristoff's other hand rested upon her back, while she had hers upon his shoulder. Disgust rang throughout her body knowing he was touching her.

Elsa found herself taking lead since Kristoff was clunky with his steps. Keeping a regal mask through she continued with the deed. In order to keep herself distracted she imagined she was dancing with Anna. "So, how is Eskel?"he inquired, taking Elsa out of the trance.

Elsa froze resulting in Kristoff stepping on her foot.

Flinching internally from the pain she replied, "F-fine."

"I don't see him, are balls not his thing?"

"No, they are not," she lied again. _If this keeps u__p__ I shall have not only my grave dug, but everyone's in the town as well._

"That is interesting," Kristoff mused, "but if I may be so bold. I have noticed that when one is around, the other is not."

"We may share blood, but not that many activates or ventures."

"So, Anna is only an activity?"

"No, not at all. How dare you assume that," her voice cracked.

Kristoff chuckled darkly, taking back his lead. "For I know the truth, Elsa, or should I call you Eskel."

Elsa attempted remove her hand, but her partner's grip was too tight. Wincing in pain Kristoff pulled her back into him. "What do you want, money, jewels?" she shuddered as a revolting thought, "My hand. For I would gladly give it all to you to keep Anna safe."

"None of the things you speak of amuse me. I simply request you give up on Anna."

"Never," Elsa hissed. "Besides what can you give her that I can not?"

"Trust. She hardly knows you."

Elsa felt her heart sink. _He is right. _"Then I shall her truth, the moment she comes through the gate."

The song ended, and the two parted. Turning his back towards Elsa, Kristoff said, "Fine, idea, but who could ever love a liar. Your best bet, would be just to break her heart." With his taunting complete Kristoff left the princess with his parting words.

_ Break her heart__, __or confess, and __possibly __lose her forever. _Feeling her heart ache she longed for Anna at that moment. Standing there with her sweet smile, lighting up her cute face. Looking around the ballroom once more she silently asked, "Oh, Anna where are you."

Anna hesitantly stood outside the front gate pacing back and froth. She knew that an invite was required for tonight's ball, but she desperately wanted to see Eskel and Elsa. She wanted to, no she _needed_ to know which one her heart longed for. Passing guests gave her weary glances. _Maybe, I can blend into the crowd, and sneak my way past the guards. _Taking a deep breath Anna psyched herself up for her illegal entry.

Ducking behind a larger man she slipped into the awaiting line. Weaving in and out of people gossip of the guest passed her. It was always the usual about Princess Elsa and her issue's with suitors, the latest news from far off kingdoms, and it was mostly filled with excitement of the party. Anna came to a halt behind a couple. The woman had red hair like hers, making it easier for her blend. They were next in line. The man gave the guard his invite. Anna followed them, she waved at the guard who locked eyes with her. "Strawberry blonde hair, and diamond blue eyes," he muttered. Before Anna had the chance to leave the foyer the guard shouted, "Stop that girl, she is an intruder."

The couple glanced back to see Anna as several guards began to fill the foyer. In a last ditch effort Anna made a mad dash for the ballroom. People moved out of the way as they saw the girl run, and the guards in hot pursuit. She finally managed loss them when she ducked into an empty room. Panting hard she pressed her ear to the door as heavy footfalls on the other side. "Fan out, don't let the king and queen know what is going on. I don't want them alerted to a possible threat," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," a few guards said in unison.

A few moments later Anna peeked out of the room. Across the blocked from her line of sight was Elsa. Unknowingly Anna carried on to find her prince, but also not on the lookout for guards. "This is so much harder than I expect," she mumbled.

Across the room Elsa happened to glance and saw a patch of messy strawberry blonde hair in the crowd. Elsa could not help but be consumed my smile. Realizing she still had on a dress, Elsa slipped into the mass' to escape. She needed to find a new means of dress so she could assume her Eskel identity. Opening a closet she found coats from parties pass that people have forgotten about. Finding a sash, a simple jacket, and leggins Elsa stripped off the uncomfortable dress. Elsa also discovered a dull sword that was use ceremony or party purposes. The corset through would have to stay. Unable to reach the crisscrossed ties she heaved a sigh. _Hope Anna doesn't get too clingy. _Finishing Elsa caught her reflection in the mirror, using the back of her hand she wiped away the red lipstick. Removing the band that held her braid she tussled her hair quite a bit, before tiring it back in the middle. Satisfied with her quick work Elsa made head way for her snowdrop.

Back outside in the ballroom, Anna searched unable to find the prince, or the princess. Disappointment struck her as she reached the serving table. The aroma of chocolate fondue caught her attention, forgetting her sorrow she reached for a strawberry. A hard rough hand grabbed her wrist, "Found you, you dirty minx," A guard shouted.

"Unhand her, this instant," a stern voice barked.

"Who dares to order me?"

"I do," the crowd parted reveling Elsa. "She is a guest, and my personal friend. If you object I shall see to your resignation."

The captain unhanded Anna, who went towards her savior. "Forgive me your highness, she came in without an invite."

_I had one sent to her, she must have lost __it__ Only Anna._ "Thank you Eskel," she nervously whispered, embarrassment turning her cheeks red.

Elsa placed a gloved hand over her mouth to hide the laugh. She bent down placing a swift kiss upon Anna glowing face. "My pleasure, snowdrop." Elsa felt Anna's hand grasp hers, and she intertwined their fingers. Passing by a few waiters, some rolled their eyes with light smiles. A new song began as the two arrived in the middle of the floor. "Can I have this dance?" Elsa asked, hand out.

"I'm not all that good," she admitted.

Taking her hand, Elsa brought the girl closer, "Do not fret, just do what you feel is right, nad allow the music to consume you."  
Anna shied away, but trusting the prince, allowed herself to submit those icy blue eyes. Hesitantly she placed her hand into Elsa's. The princess pulled Anna closer, never letting go of her hand. Slipping her free hand on Anna's back, gaining a squeak of surprise from the younger. Anna's hand began to shake as she reached up to Elsa's shoulder. In the middle of the song the two began to dance. Elsa didn't bother counting her steps if Anna messed up then in her mind it didn't not matter. Anna though tried not to make a total fool out of herself as she nervously smiled at her prince. She glanced at her feet to see that they were not tripping all over the ballroom.

The king witnessed Elsa in her outfit, he stood up to take care of the situation, but his wife's hand grabbed his. "Just let it go, sweetheart."

Nodding the king sat back down unamused by what his daughter was doing.

Finding their way onto the patio the night sky twinkled with stars overhead the full moon created an ambiance that made the scene just that more romantic. They stopped once they reached the edge that lead towards the garden. Anna glanced up and found herself once again captivated by Eskel's eyes. "Snowdrop," Elsa said, brushing a stray hair from her loves face." The moment seemed perfect, the weight of the past few days melted away. All of Kristoff's harsh words left Elsa's thoughts, leaving it open to think about just the two of them. Elsa leaned forward placing her lips upon Anna's. At first the girl was taken aback, but gave into the kiss. It was a quick sweet kiss being both their first, it would be something they would both cherish forever, hopefully. Anna rested her forehead on Elsa's feeling each other relaxed breath on their face. Time seemed to have stopped as the two innocently stood there just enjoying the moment. The two parted, unsure what to do next. Anna' face had become a dark shade red, and for Elsa this was her first experience with love.

An awkward silence took place for a few seconds, but Anna was the first to break it. "Eskel, I do not know how this night could get any better," she sighed, leaning closer to the prince

_ This is your chance, tell her. _"Anna, there is something that I need to tell you."

Nuzzling closer, Anna whispered into her neck, "Okay."

Taking a deep breath Elsa prepared herself, "I am not-" Elsa could not bring herself to say what her heart truly desired. The fear of Anna hating her was winning out over the love she felt. She tried again. "There is no-"

Anna perplexed pulled back, and taking Eskel's hand into hers. "It's okay, Eskel, you can tell me anything."

"You see-" Elsa hung her head in shame. Kristoff's off words echoed in her head, _Who could ever love a liar. _ "We can not carry on this ruse," she finally said.

"What?" Anna asked, shocked.

_You're a coward_. "There can no be longer be any of this, any of us. I am a prince, and you are a peasant." Elsa blinked back the tears that stung her eyes.

"But you-"

"Made a mistake," Elsa shouted, sternly clenching her fist.

Speechless, Anna ran away bursting into tears.

Alone in the chilling night air Elsa feel alone. Then a thought struck Elsa like lightening. "I can still fix this, I can be myself." Elsa rushed back into the ballroom, ducking into the room that she placed her dress in. Removing every last bit of the filthy prince attire. Slipping on the wrinkled dress, and pulling over the cape she had just finished when the door opened. There stood Anna, with her head in the door way. Seeing that it was the princess Anna became flustered, "Sorry, I-I got l-lost."

Smiling and thanking the gods for Anna's lack of focus Elsa replied, "It's okay, I just getting some space."

"Then I shall get going," Anna stated, beginning to leave.

Elsa grabbed her arm pulling her back, "Anna please, you can stay," she informed, and half pleaded.  
All Anna saw though was Eskel and she felt betrayed. Guilt washed over Elsa seeing the sadness in her love's eyes. Elsa saw this as the opportunity to destroy Eskel to let Anna fall for who she truly was, and a dumb persona. "Eskel, broke my heart," she whispered under soft sobs.  
Elsa placed a finger under her chin lifting it up until the two could gaze into the others eyes. "I know, but everything is going to all right"  
Frozen in her place Anna simply nodded the man she thought she loved hated her. He called her peasant. The simple word felt like a knife stabbing her in the heart. This was not how it was suppose to end. Lowering her eyes they feel upon Elsa's lips. The curve of an infectious smile filled them, No lipstick tainted that pale pink smile. Anna knew she shouldn't, but the sudden desperation to feel loved consumed her mind. Leaning in Anna caught the older girl by surprise, like she had done to Anna moments before. The second kiss felt better than the first for the princess. Nothing mattered at that moment as the two stood in the privacy of the library. Elsa wished to deepen the kiss, but fought the urge, she did not want to push new her boundaries. Especially since she half broke Anna's heart. Parting, Elsa softly whispered in her ear, "I promise on my life that he will never harm you again, Snowdrop."

Anger, fear, and sadness stabbed into the already shattered bits of Anna's heart. That name, that damn forsaken name. Without a moment to think, without even consulting her action's. Anna struck the princess. "Never call me that again," she cried, backing away like a wounded animal. "I never want anyone to call me _that_ again."

Elsa rose her hand to her cheek feeling the gash and drops of blood. Realizing what she had done, Anna began to run away. Reaching out Elsa's finger tips grazed the soft skin of the girl. The door slammed, leaving Elsa's arm outstretched. "Anna." Her hand dropped to her side. Rage swept over the princess not at Anna for slapping her, not at Kristoff for ruining her happiness, not even at her parents for wanting to play her role. No, she wasn't angry at anyone, but herself. Picking up the sword from the ground. Withdrawing it Elsa swung hitting a table, over and over again until the dull blade finally sliced it in half. Tossing the sword aside Elsa slumped down the wall. Unable to hold back the flood of tears the princess rest her head upon her knees sobbing into the night. Under the cries of agony she whispered, "Anna, I'm sorry."

Outside Anna dropped to her knees once she made it out of the castle. Her whole body ached from pain, longing, guilt, and an odd glimmer of joy. A jacket draped over her shoulder. She froze praying the gods it was not Elsa or even worse Eskel. Instead she saw Kristoff, and felt relived. She hugged him, "Oh, Kristoff, it was awful. Eskel called me a peasant, and I slapped El-El, the princess." Anna could not bring herself to Elsa. Not after inciting the kiss only to harm the one person she came to love more than that dirty Eskel. Kristoff wrapped an arm around the crying girl, and while she leaned on him for comfort a smile painted over his lips knowing his plan had succeed.

**A/N: Yep, that happened, I never said this was going to be happy story. Working on chapter 7 that will take place three years later after this and have some cute fluff. As for the imaginary love triangle Elsa never Anna the truth did she? **


	7. Chapter 7

_Three Years Later_

Time can be either a foe or a welcomed friend depending upon the outcomes of life changing events. For a sixteen-year old Anna the moments after Eskel ripping her heart apart the taunting clock only mocked her agony. She took quite turn. and began having a rebellious streak. Roaming around the town causing mischief and mayhem where ever the strawberry blonde went. From the meager stealing of candy and bread to more arrest worthy items such as stealing a carriage, and crashing it into the fruit cart. No one was hurt, but the damage as well as other cost had caused the orphanage to go bankrupt forcing them all onto the streets. Anna spent most of her nights in jail laughing it up with the crooks playing cards and hustling in the pot. Released the next day she continued on with a devious smirk, and plan in mind. Her latest endeavor though had her facing a whole new set of charges before the royal court.

Smiling proudly of herself she was placed into front of the king. Shackles around her wrist and ankles rattling as she moved about in her tiny space. A pair of guards keep watchful eyes upon the troublemaker. "Young lady, this the final straw," an adviser began to scold. "You have caused the townsfolk issues with your childish ways, but burning the kingdom horse stable's. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"No one, was hurt, so no harm no foul, right?"

The adviser glanced at uninterested king. He resumed, reprimanding the girl, "Miss. Anderson, the act of arson is a serious crime one if you were convicted as an adult would be punishable by death. Not to mention your long list of outstanding other crimes. Thief, hijacking a couch, destruction of public propriety, and the list goes on from there. The question what should be done with you, young lady?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess just toss me in to jail."

"Not this time, it would seem that jail hasn't had any affect upon you. No, we need a new solution to cure you of your ways. Then there is the matter of repaying the castle-"

A set of doors slammed as a disgruntled maid stormed into the throne room, "I can not take working with that ungrateful girl any longer. Find yourself a new maid, for I quite." The maid tossed her apron and into the air before slamming the front doors on her way out.

The king rose from his position seeing the apron drifting to the floor. His gaze went from the article of clothing to the girl. "I think I might have a proposition to our problem."

Going from the apron to the king's gazed into Anna's whose widen horrified at what he might suggest. Anna shuddered, and snapped, "No, I will not be a maid."

"Either take the job, or go to the royal prison. There will be some lonely cold nights I assure you."

Knowing she was defeated Anna dropped her head. _As long I'm not anywhere near that damn Eskel I should be fine. Besides it's a big castle there is no way our paths will ever cross._

Within a matter of moments after accepting her fate Anna had been fitted in her form of imprisonment. A man she learned whose name was Kai lead her down a hall. "You shall be staying within the confines of the castle during your workdays. Weekends you will have time off unless you are needed upon demanded. Which does not happen often."

Anna kept her mouth shut, her eyes wondering in case of a familiar face came around the corner.

Kai came to a halt in front of a pair of doors. "Today, you shall be sweeping the ballroom. It has been untouched for about-" He thought about for a second, "About three years I would wager." Kai, handed Anna the broom. "Do you have any question's?"

She thought about asking the where about's of the royal siblings, but refrained. Instead she took the broom shaking her head.

"Then I shall leave you to your chore, when you have finished feel free to explore the castle, just remember dinner is at six."

Entering the ballroom Anna cringed back the place bringing back both memories good and bad. Gripping tighter around the handle Anna began to sweep. Grumbling to herself she sighed, "This is going to take forever."

Elsa roamed the shelves of the library allowing the hollow empty room to take her pain away. After, the ball she chose to encase herself, in ice and her own thoughts. The princess hardly ever spoke unless spoken too, locked herself in her room days at a time, and only the books she read kept her company. Unlike most days where she would bundle herself into the ever-growing silence Elsa took shelter in her other sanctuary to hide. After her mother had grown ill her father began, to push the suitor issue furthermore to ensure a possible new heir for his throne. Elsa still put up a fight for her heart still beat for one person and one person alone. A person she had a feeling she would never see again. The door creaked opened, catching her attention. Her name was called, and Elsa heard the heavy boots upon the floor.

She need to make a quick escape, amongst the shelves she weaved through the maze, and rushed out through the doors. Stopping at the end of the hall Elsa had to make a choice either the ballroom she always made a point to avoid, or to make the obvious choice and run for her room. "Oh, there you my princess," a voice beckoned.

Without a further thought Elsa went for the ballroom. Maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time, I will not cry my eyes out.

Anna turned wiping a bead of sweat from her face. "Damn, this ballroom is indeed taking forever." Continuing to sweep she heard the doors creak open, anger spiked knowing that someone dared to walk upon her just now clean floor. Standing up to give the person a piece of her mind, "Hey, didn't anyone-" her words dropped as she gazed upon the woman. Those familiar icy blue were the first things that struck Anna. No longer did they hold the gentle joy that once smitten the girl, but now they were full of sadness and guilt.

Elsa having no idea of other person in the room caught her breath. It had been years since she ran like that, and for a princess running was known to be an undignified gesture. Spotting the maid who lent on the broom Elsa's face flushed, "Forgive me, I was just on my way out."

Door opened once more, and a man grabbed the fleeing princess' hand. "I have grown tired of these games," he growled pulling her into him. His left hand snaked around Elsa's waist, she placed her upon his chest to shove him off, but he was stronger than her. Discovering that they were not alone he barked at Anna, "Leave."

His command fell upon deaf ears through as girls grip upon the brooms handle tightened. Even though it was her first day on the job Anna would not allow some pushy prince to treat anyone like that. Not even the sister of her hated ex. Picking up the broom Anna charged, and swung hitting the man on the head. Letting go of the princess his hands flew to his head, "My hair," he cried. "You'll pay for this wrench," he swore, and left smugly.

"What a touchy asshole," Anna said, proud of herself.

"Thank you, um, I didn't catch your name." Elsa didn't even recognize the sixteen-year old Anna. On a spur of the moment lie Anna said, "My name is Amelia and it was my pleasure, your highness."

"Ah, yes, then carry on," Elsa said flustered, and leaving Anna to her duties.

The door slammed shut leaving nothing but the cold empty air and the sound of Anna's racing heart. "She had no idea to who I was, maybe this ordeal will work out for the best." She bit her bottom lip shocked about how gorgeous the princess had become. She allowed her mind to wonder back to that night, blush coated her cheeks, but sadness also dwelled upon her. Thinking out load she whispered, "However, if that was the princess, then her brother must-" Shaking her head Anna reminded herself, "No, I refuse to allow him back no matter how handsome he may or may not seem."

Just outside Elsa had a hand over her heart, "I thought I told father to never hire help with that kind of hair." _By the gods even though I have not seen the girl for years I still get into frenzy just thinking about her. That strawberry blonde hair, those eyes that shone beautiful in the light-. Enough let it go, she probably is better off without you. If she has moved one I shall myself_.

"Princess Elsa," a guard called, "The king wishes for your presence, something about Lord Magnus getting hit with a broom."

Raising a hand to mouth to conceal the laugh. _That was fast_. Elsa nodded, "Of course, thank you, sir."

As Elsa left, Anna entered the hall, "Ah, perfect, Miss. Anderson, you have also been requested to the king's presence."

She already knew what it must be about, and had to stop herself from smirking. "Yes, sir," she said.

"I'll take the broom," the guard grunted said snatching away the cleaning tool."

Blush streaked Anna's cheeks, "Ah, yes, um, thank you." Making headway for the meeting hall Anna stopped glanced back and began, "Where is-"

"On the second floor, fourth door on the left, it's the guest one."

"Thank you again," she said before rushing off.

Anna entered the room a few seconds after Elsa had seated herself. Lord Magnus pointed his finger at the girl. "Yes, father that is her, the maid who hit me upon thy head with a broom."

"Please, take a seat we shall discuss this matter, and figure out what must be done," The king ordered, the sound of boredom projected in his voice. Both parties took a seat. Magnus on one side with his father, and Anna on the other able to see the princess. The two meet glances briefly before looking away. "Now then, what exactly happen-"

Magnus was first to rise and began in a boyish tone, "That filthy rat-"

The king rose his hand, the young prince ceased his rambling. "I shall get you in a moment, my boy." His attention went from his daughter whose eyes never left her lap, and over to the other girl. "Please enlighten me on what happened, Anna?"

_What did he call her?_ Elsa forced her gaze and found herself staring at the face of the girl whose life she ruined. Under the table Elsa could feel her leg begin to shake she placed a calm hand over it, but even that did not seem to help. Her unbridled nerves got worse, the left began to mimic the right. Wanting the desperate need to distract her mind she started to lightly tap her fingers upon the table. Even this proved to be futile. Every time she watched those magnificent lips form a word or a smile it felt like someone was pouring cold water over her heart. She lost all focus on whatever Anna was talking about for all her words were drowned out by blood pounding in Elsa's ears. The seconds seemed to drag on, and not even three minutes into the meeting Elsa had become a wreck. Her desire to leave won out of her duty to stay. Opening her mouth she asked, "Father, can-"

Her father turned to her before she could finish, "How do you think we should address the matter, Princess Elsa? Should we allow Anna to stay to repay her debt, or should we kick out without even having the chance to learn a lesson?"

"Um, I think we should, we should. . . " The answer she wanted to speak lingered on her tongue, whilst the answered she knew was right danced in her mind. Her gaze meet her father's once more, then she glanced up to meet those eyes that she fell in love with. Taking a controlled breath Elsa made her choice. "I think she should-"

* * *

**A/N: Cutting it off here, cause I'm feeling evil right now! I should have had this updated days ago, stupid Elsanna week is kicking my ass right now. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: went through this chapter to fix the 'naughts'.

"I think she should . . . stay," Elsa replied, every word felt like ice piercing her heart.

The young lord, did not hid his outrage as he began to protest, "Your Majesty this-"

Glancing over to Anna who had a mixture of relief and disappointment on her face the king spoke. "Please, excuse us, Miss. Anderson"

Standing up she didn't bother with formalities, and rushed off to hide her utter embarrassment, sheer dread, and shinning hope. Out in the hall Anna whispered, "She doesn't hate me."

"What is the meaning of this, my lord, that monster can not stay in the confines this kingdom. Roaming around doing as she pleases, that beast should be locked away or tossed out into the cool fjord."

To her own surprise Elsa's anger spiked, be it from the years of isolating herself or maybe something more. "It is pretentious ass' like you which is why you have to deal with rebellion. Why you have crawling to our home for help only to make a mockery of how we live. That girl is no monster she was willing to risk her job in order to stop a lecherous troll such as yourself."

Shell shocked silence over took the room as the echo of Elsa sudden tirade faded. Red streaked her cheeks, as she went to sit back down, but she was stopped. "Elsa," her father began. Thinking she was in trouble she shyly glanced away. "You may leave, if you so desire."

"Yes, father." She jumped from her chair, and rushed out the back way.

Leaving the three royal men in the room tension became thick. Magnus' father stood, "Congratulations you have successfully breed the only girl in the realm that does not find my son attractive."

The king tried to hide his smile, he was taken aback by his usual quite daughter's outburst. "it would seem I have." _She never was into boys anyways. _"However, Elsa is correct, and I for one can not wait until your parting. When is that again, in two days?"

"Then I guess that gives me two days to attempt to win the whore's hand," Magnus growled. "Then I will take your crown, kingdom, and-" a poisonous smile cross his lips, "And your daughter's innocence's"

"Threatening a king while in his domain, is a fate worse than death, my boy. However, take head to my words, Elsa may not look it, but she can tear you in half. Just ask the table she sliced. Now, if you are done being childish I have an ailing wife to attend to."

"We are leaving father." The two obnoxious royal too their leave making damn sure to slam it on the way out.

Outside in the hall Anna paced wondering what taking so long. She so desperately wanted to thank Elsa for taking her side and not kicking her. Despite her rebellious attitude there was no way in the freezing depths of Hel she could ever be rude to the girl she was in love with. Anna hated to admit it at all, but she still harbored feeling for both royal's. Rounding a corner she spotted the princess. Elsa as well had seen Anna, biting her lip she went over. _Be nice, do __not__ bring up anything to do with the Eskel thing. _"Um, thank you."

"It was really nothing," Anna said. Finally able to get a glance at the girl, no woman before her, she felt even more smitten. Her silvery blonde hair was tied in an elaborate bun, and strands of hair braided at the top in an intricate row. Wearing a regal black, and teal dress with a magenta cape trailing behind her. She looked away anxiously, it could not hide those hips, or how long leg Elsa's legs became. _If looks could actually kill. __That outfit does not do you justice at all. _"You deserve better than that pompous jerk."

_No, I do not, I did not even deserve your kindness. _ "I see you are the new maid," she attempted to joke. However, it came out serious. "I barley recognized you."

Anna began to blush and laughed nervously, "It is a sort of punishment for something I did." She thought before speaking not wanting to push her boundaries, "It would seem the years have been kind to you as well."

Elsa felt bad that Anna was not being her usual free spirited self. The girl she fell for, the one who would open her mouth, and say whatever was on her mind. "You are welcome to speak freely, we are f-friends right?"

Anna opened her mouth to speak when the chiming of the clock caught their attention. Noticing the hands had hit six, "Forgive me, I have to go. Kai said dinner was at six."

"Of course." _Say something damn it. Use this time, and stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself. _"Anna," Elsa called.

The ginger glanced back, "Yes?"

"Would you like t-too j-join me t-tomorrow?"

_Weekends are free. _"I can not," Elsa felt like someone had stabbed her. "but my weekends are fine." she replied with a glimmering smile.

"Ah, I see, then later this week we can."

The two parted ways, both letting out sighs of relief that nothing about that night or _him _was mentioned.

A few hours later after dinner Anna found herself lost in the castle wondering the fourth floor. "Gods how does on get around here."

Coming across a door cracked opened, she heard pacing. Knowing it was not her place to eavesdrop Anna began to leave until, a voice. "Elsa, spoke out of turn today. It was quite entertaining to see her happy. It has been a while since the poor girl actually smiled. I feel that it is my fault. Pushing and shoving her to marry some man she has no desire to even be seen with."

_This is the king, but who is he talking too_, Anna wondered.

"As a man, and her farther I feel as if I have failed her. If you were awake from your deep slumber we could consul whatever our daughter is feeling. Maybe, I should pull back, and allow her live the life she wishes to have." A few ticks of silence went by. "Ah, we hired a new maid today, she is a spit fire. Whacked that visiting lord with a broom, I found it hard to contain a laugh. I think she might make a fine addition to the castle, we are in need of a rambunctious spirit. The castle is missing it's once joyous air, and she is the reason Elsa smiled. I might have to welcome her family if she keeps it up." The king took a second to laugh at his own comment. "Could you just imagine our daughter marrying a girl. Talk about a kingdom scandal, but the staff I bet would find it amusing. I guess that is all I have today. I wish you would wake up, both Elsa and I miss you." The dim candle was blown out, and Anna only saw darkness.

Backing away Anna found the staircase she used to get up there. Sitting down halfway, Anna caught her breath. "That must be why Elsa is acting like that. Not because she hates you, her mother is dying. Gods I feel like such an ass. That would explain why I have not seen that jerk." Anna still found it hard to say his name. Three years of building hate all mounted to fear of even thinking about that Eskel. As more of the kings words sunk into her mind Anna cracked a smile. "Well, at least I know his majesty likes me." Standing up Anna declared into the empty air, "I shall do whatever I can to make sure Elsa is happy and to the lesser extent that jackass if he dares to show his smug face."

Elsa stood in front of mirror brushing her air the task was less mandatory before bed, but a just something she did to clear her mind. She hated what stared back at her. The look of guilt was written upon face as a strand of blonde got caught in the brush. Wincing as she pulled it out. "Why did it have to be Anna?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "Every thought has been about her, every wondrous dream, and haunting nightmare I screamed her name. Why can this simple girl not leave my thoughts. I have tried to subdue the pain in my heart. " The mundane task of brushing was soon forgotten. "I took to chasing a maid, which was why she quite. For I called her Anna in heat of moment," she confessed her face darkening. "Nothing, too serious happened, I could never get past the fabric of her clothes."

A knock upon her chamber alerted the princess.

"Enter," she beckoned.

The head of house keeper Gerda came in her eyes scanned the room like a hawk. "Evening Princess Elsa." The young princess gave her a pleading glance. "Sorry, Elsa."

Knowing what the older was looking for Elsa informed, "The new maid is not here."

"I see, sorry for my sudden intrusion then. I do not think we can afford another maid quitting."

"I understand, you have your have jobs to think about. I am glad that none of the staff have told farther about the incident. I do not think his heart could take it." Tears stung Elsa eyes, loneliness ripping at her soul, "It has become so hard to live in the shadows without a companion to keep one side of the bed warm. I just wanted to try to fix the hole, but uptight maids who only want their undoing by stuffy princes will never suffice."

Gerda lightly smile hearing the pleading in the princess voice. "I hear the new girl, Anna." Elsa cringed. "Is unlike the others, she does not seem to take to princes."

"That is where you are wrong, Gerda. That is where you are wrong."

The elder house keeper knew what she meant. Eying the closet, "Then maybe you should allow the desire to breath. Give it the life you did as a child," Elsa grimaced. "Or say nay to the facade. Spend time with the girl allowing her to fall for the lovely woman you are." Gerda began to take her leave, but not before stopping at the threshold, The choice is yours, but if I was that girl I would find you enchanting no matter what you do."

Hearing the click of the door Elsa fell back to the back conflicted about what to do.

A/N: See I'm not heartless besides the story would nowhere if Anna went back to the streets. I Thanks for all the follows, favs, and review. I glad you guys are liking this idea.


	9. Chapter 9

A ship sailed ahead of the horizon heading for Arendelle the rising sun revealed the flag upon the mast. Through the lens of a spy glass the king grimaced seeing the familiar flag. "Gods Elsa is going to hate me," he muttered. Turning to face a guard he ordered, "Please, have someone wake my daughter at once."

"Yes sir," the man grunted.

* * *

Anna yawned rubbing the back of her head. "I haven't woke up this early in forever. The sky is hardly awake. Rounding a corner Anna slammed into something hard forcing her to fall. "Hey, watch you're going," she snapped.

"I think it you who should be watching it," the opposing voice growled.

_Magnus, _Anna recognized the smug tone. Standing up Anna shot back, "You should consider yourself lucky I don't have a broom to smack you with again."

"You _peasant_," he spat the word, "Caught me off guard next time it will not happen again. You should thank your worthless gods that Princess Elsa was kind enough to pardon your sorry ass. I for one would have had you executed on the spot. I find you utterly appalling, and it's people like you the rats of society that ruin a kingdom's integrity."

Fire blinded her resolve as Anna remarked, "Well, you're a jerk who touches people that have no interest in you."

Magnus reached out snatching one of her messy braids yanking her closer. "Just you wait, Elsa will be mine," he hissed. "I cannot wait to taste salty tears as I take her breath away in a kiss. I am sure someone as frigid as her has yet to experience it.

A wicked smile crossed Anna's lips knowing just how wrong he was. That though did not matter Anna would not allow some prince to hurt Elsa. "I will make sure that never happens, for I'm going to be her knight."

"Ha, you a knight that is worth a laugh."

Smacking his unwanted hand away Anna gave him a dark glare. "Of course for if her stupid bro-"

"Oy," a guard shouted cutting her off. He stormed over, resting a hand over his blade. "Prince Magnus you are not supposed to be here. The king ordered to leave for the day.

Grunting he shot daggers as he passed Anna. Immaturely she stuck her tongue out forgetting about the guard.

"Maid," he barked gaining Anna's attention. "Go wake the princess her father has requested her presence in his study."

Anna was stunned by the sudden order. She would have a chance at seeing the most beautiful girl in the world sleeping. Feeling her heart skip a beat at just the thought she forgot where she was.

"Do not just stand there like a star struck fool, make haste."

Nodding Anna made her way for Elsa's room. The door opened with a light creak. _Maybe I should have knocked_. There was a part of her wished that Elsa was awake, but her other half loved being able to get this chance. She toyed with one of her braids as she saw the form on the bed. The blanker hugged every curve of the figure's body. Blush began to coat Anna's face, and could feel the heat spread to her arms. Passing by she unconsciously ran a hand over the soft blanket. "Elsa," she whispered.

Nothing.

Coming to a halt at the other side Anna stopped in her tracks. The sun poked out shining though the small gap in the curtains cascading upon her platinum hair, and reveling light freckles upon the pale skin of her cheeks. Anna went to reached out and touch them, to the feel that cool skin against her fingertips. _Damn, how do I disturb that_? "Elsa," she tried again.

A soft sigh protruded from those pale lips, and as Elsa rolled over she muttered in breathless whisper, "Anna."

Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the gasp. _She said my name in her sleep. I wonder what she is dreaming about?_ She mused. Shaking away her unexpected joy she remembered the reason why she was there in the first place. _Right I have to wake Elsa up. Maybe, I should just pull the covers away. That usual works for me. _Extending her hand once again a thought occurred. _What if she is naked under there? _The naughty thought only caused her blush to darken. _Why is this so hard? Wait! I know how to wake a sleeping princess! _With her mischievous plan set in her mind. She went back to the other side of the bed where Elsa now faced. Anna leaned forward, placing an arm onto the bed, closing her eyes as she got closer until she felt Elsa's warm breath. It suddenly reminded her of _that _night. Her arm started to shake, it slipped out from underneath her, causing her to fall forward. Her legs then gave out forcing her to lose her balance, and grabbed on Elsa's blanket dragging it with her.

Elsa shot up with a start feeling the shock of a cold breeze. She glanced over seeing a lump covered with her bedding. Jumping back she snatched the nearest thing which was a pillow. Elsa left her bed arming herself with the feathery weapon, and slowly tiptoed to the anomaly. "Reveal yourself intruder," she demanded. Of course in her mind it sounded louder and aggressive, but after years of silence it came out like a soft squeak.

Anna yanked the cover off seeing before her the princess in an icy blue nightgown. "Morning, Princess Elsa," she greeted happily, but some what disappointed.

Noticing it was only Anna, Elsa felt relived, but then her cheeks began to inflame. "A-Anna what a-are y-you doing in m-my r-room?" Glancing down to see her nightly outfit, her embarrassment only furthered, to coat her ears in a light pink as she placed the pillow over herself.

Anna rubbed the back of her head as she recalled why she was really again. "Ugh, what was the damn reason?" she asked out loud. "Oh, that's right your father- I mean the king requested your presence in his study.

"When?"

"I would wager about five minutes ago," Anna cringed back.

Dropping the pillow Elsa grabbed a robe forgetting all about the girl on the floor. "Oh, dear I hope it's not about mother."

From her spot Anna watched the women panic. It kind of broke her heart seeing the once carefree girl she briefly remember so sad. "Elsa," she called, forgetting all the royal formalities.

Stopping in her tracks the blonde looked at Anna meeting those diamond blue eyes she loved she much. Eyes that she fell in love with, and eyes she recalled filled with hate for her once alter ego. "Yes," she replied using the only word she could form. Her mind was still running with dozens of thoughts about her family, and Anna.

The strawberry blonde didn't speak as she stood up, and hugged Elsa around the waist. Catching a once familiar whiff of perfume that had faded to her dreams. Anna whispers against the cold skin of the older girls neck. "Everything will be alright don't you worry."

Stiff within the hug Elsa asked mimicking her tone, "How can you such a foolish thing?"

"For I shall be right here to protect you," Anna promised.

Feeling herself begin to shake from rattled nerves she escaped from Anna's grasp. "I have to go," she spoke quickly, taking her leave. Walking down the hall in a full stride Elsa took staggered breaths. _I do not deserve her kindness after everything I have done to such an innocent girl. _She paused for a second a smile forming tugging at the corners of her lips, s_he promised to protect, Anna truly is a wonder. _

Arriving at her father's study she knocked. "Enter," a firm voice beckoned.

Going in she spotted her father at this desk she caught his gaze, "You wished to see me?"

"Indeed," taking on his own kingly persona, "there has been a change of plans."

She cocked her head confused.

"Perhaps it is better if you saw. My spy glass take a peek out towards the dock and tell me what you see."

Taking the telescope in hand Elsa went to the window. She glanced at the dock to see fishing boats, the German ship, and a new one that was docking. The new ship weighed anchor as Elsa traveled up the bow, the deck where people walked, and finally up the lengthy mast where she spotted the flag. _Gods no,_ she thought nearly dropping the spy glass.

Seeing his daughter's reaction he spoke what she was near thinking, "My thoughts exactly. I was not expecting them to come until next week, but those damn Belgium are here now. Which brings to why I asked you here."

Elsa already knew the reason it happened when she was twelve. She had just got done reading a book about prince saving a princess. She wanted to that, and fight evil. Elsa had been caught trying on her father clothing. The two fought, "But father I want to slay dragons, go on adventures, rescue the princess and be the dashing prince."

Her mother always found this amusing, her father not so much. "Elsa, dear princess do not save other princess it is uncouth. Now, please we have a meeting in a few."

Pouting the girl began to leave, but not before hearing her mother propose, "How about you go out and slay a dragon."

"Stop encouraging her," she heard father sigh.

Outside in the garden Elsa grabbed a stick pretending it was sword. Before she ran out into the grounds, she had traded her frilly dress for a pair of tights, and a tunic. Running along the path she talked out her adventure, "The young and handsome prince," she ran a hand over her hair as she had seen done in books. "Raced for the dragons lair where the monster guarded his true love." Suddenly Elsa hears small cries. Glancing around she saw a kitten on a branch. "Hark the princess cries," Brandishing her 'sword' Elsa went for the tree. She stopped though in her tracks as she came face-to-face with a dragon. The beast's mouth was open as if ready to unleash a fiery blast. "Foul beast you shan't stop me." Charging the shrubby she stabbed it in the chest. Nothing really happened expect creating a gaping hole and her sword was now stuck in the hedge dragon. Satisfied with her work Elsa praised herself. "I hast slayed the evil beast, but alas I must still save the princess.

The soft pleas continued as Elsa arrived at the tree. "I shall save you," she declared. Climbing the branches she grabbed the furry kitten. Leaping down Elsa landed on the ground scrapping her knee a small price to pay for rescuing the girl. Holding on to the white fluff ball Elsa simply laugh at her heroics. "I have saved you my darling. I believe you my dear owe me, your savior a kiss." Bringing the kitten closer a pink tongue licked her nose, causing her to giggle, "Hey, that tickles."

Slow clapping caught Elsa off guard as she turned to see a strange man. He wore clothing like her father a crown rested upon his brown hair. "Splendid job, young man."

The kitten hissed and jumped down. Elsa bit her bottom lip getting ready to correct him, "Sir, I am actually a-"

"My lord, the king is ready for you," a guard interrupted.

"Ah, yes well it was nice seeing your brave act of heroics. I hope when we meet again an actual princess will be on your arm."

The young Elsa shrugged thinking nothing of it at the time. She simply did not understand how wrong it was to allow people to fall for her ruse.

Coming out of her flashback she locked eyes with her father who still had his royal mask on. "I utterly detest the very idea of having you dawn that gods awful princely outfit. However, when I discussed a formal trade with the Belgium king he loved the fact that I had a son. I attempted to correct him, but he had already signed the deed before I could form a coherent sentence. We would provide them protection, and they would give us in return chocolate. So, I ask of you to wear that horrid outfit just once more For the sake of the kingdom, for I do not want to start a war with the Belgium over a minor misunderstanding.."

"Father," she began to protest, "I am not sure this the best way. Perhaps telling the truth-" _Like you did with Anna._ Bowing her head she replied, "Of course, I may need refitted into one of your old ones those."

"Thank you, dear I know it must be hard with everything that going on right now. For you see this is why I must burden you with more dire news of why I ask you of this favor."

Elsa's face dropped praying that her mother was fine. She had not dared to enter the room for fear of breaking down like the scared little girl she felt like.

"I shall be venturing to a place where there are rumors of a possible cure for your ailing mother. A few days at the most I shall be gone, I want to ensure that the kingdom is in your capable hands."

"Yes, father. I will try to make you proud.

"One thing since you are eighteen I figure that dignitary expects you to have some sort of betrothal." He paused to think. "Ah, we can have that new maid pretend to be your fiancee. You two would look fine together and-"

"Father, please," she spoke out of turn.

The king threw her a stern glance.

"We just hired her, and well I doubt Anna would want to-"

"Elsa," he snapped, "It is high time you act like a princess, and not a frightened child. That girl is a trouble maker who is only here to repent for her crimes. She is here on a short leash, and should be thanking the gods every night that nothing serious has yet to happen to her." He noticed his own harsh tone as it faded, and saw his cringing daughter. Softening his voice he said, "Allow me to rephrase, I am sure that she would love to have a chance of being a princess for one day. To have the opportunity to be sitting next to a prince even if it under false pretenses."

"I understand, I will have Gerda prepare Anna in a regal manner.

As Elsa began to leave she stopped hearing father laugh, a noise that sounded so foreign to. "It is truly funny is it not that the one thing you found an escape in has come back to haunt you."

"You have no idea," she muttered exiting. "You have no idea," she repeated outside the room in deep sigh.

* * *

Anna mumbled profanities under her breath as Gerda tied the wretched corset under her chest. "Miss. Anderson please be still, and stop cursing like a sailor it unladylike."

"Sorry, I just understand why I have to, shit that is tight, this?"

Gerda rolled her eyes, "To make you presentable for the Belgium king and-" she paused unsure if Anna knew about Elsa's persona."

"For that damn Eskel," she muttered.

_Eskel? Must be the name Elsa gave herself under the prince clothes _"Yes, dear, the prince. It would be great to remember to address him with his title."

Blowing a piece of hair from her face Anna grumbled some more. "I would rather spend the day with El- Princess Elsa," she corrected.

_This girl has no idea that the two are __the __same __person_, Gerda mused keeping the smile to herself. _How did that girl end up in this situation? _"Just smile, laugh at whatever stupid joke is told, and act like lovers."

"That won't ever happen in this lifetime," Anna promised herself under her breath.

"Also," Gerda scolded, "Speak clearly, and accentuate your words."

Sighing Anna knew this meeting had been inevitable _I'm being tossed back into this nightmare._

* * *

Elsa was not fairing well with the idea either as she struggled with making the blue jacket stay straight to hide her curves. It gave her a sickly appearance as it hung ill fittingly around her. "Curse these demonic curves of which I have bless with," she shouted, in the empty space. Tired of the losing battle with the jacket she and fastened the belt around her. To her this meeting felt more like a funeral. Dusting off the black pants, and making sure her boots were okay Elsa tugged once more at the jacket. "Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long ass wait, school, and life gave me issues. So, who is ready for Eskel's untimely return? I also I noticed something funny that I usually end most of my chapter with Elsa, I swear I don't do that on purpose it is just the story comes out.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I apologize ahead of time this not my best chapter.

* * *

Elsa fixed her glove for the twentieth time as she paced outside the dinning room. _You can do this Elsa, it cannot be that bad._ _Right?_ Stopping Elsa recalled the slap to the face she received just moments after Eskel broke Anna's heart. _Anna is going to murder me for sure. _ Making a ninety degree turn she placed a hand upon the door. Before entering Elsa took a breath, "Just play the role for the allotted time, smile, wave, and act normal. Normal as a girl dressed like a boy in fake relationship can act."

Opening the door Anna immediately looked up seeing Eskel, rage illuminated in those dazzling eyes. _There she is Elsa. Whatever you do, do not call her snowdrop, do not call her snowdrop. _ Elsa pulled out the seat at the head of the table. She had barely sat down as the uncomfortable tension filled the air. Her eyes meet Anna's, she looked away glancing at the setup. In the middle sat a chocolate cake, there was a plate of various fruits, and a bottle of wine. She noticed a piece was missing, and saw the slice upon Anna's plate. From the corner of her eyes she watched Anna cut off a bite, and placed it into her mouth. Her lips grazing the fork. Elsa shifted to find a better sitting position. _Am I actually getting jealous of a damn piece of cake_. There was only so much silence she could take before coughing gaining Anna's attention. However, her mouth ran leaving her mind little time to catch up, "Good morning Snow-"

Anna stabbed the piece with her fork, and pushed it away.

Seeing this reaction Elsa dropped her fork. The utensil made a clanging sound as it hit the floor. "It would appear that I have dropped my fork.

Silence once again greeted the room like an unwanted foe as Anna continued her rebellion. Reaching over Elsa grabbed the opened bottle, and poured some in the goblet. _I need this, for I __have a fear__ this meeting is going to last a lifetime. _ She took a sip as the door from the other side of the room opened and in walked the source of this problem: King Leon. A crown sat upon his graying hair, a green cape trailed behind me, matching the forest color scheme he wore. His brown eyes light up seeing the prince, and the lovely girl to his right. Elsa stood in respect for the king, it was then she realized that Anna had absolutely no experience with royalty. Elsa gestured for her to stand.

Anna though refused.

Leon stopped his face said it all in one look: displeasure

Elsa looked over at her with pleading eyes that asked, 'What do I have to do?'

Leon gave the pair a knowing smile having experienced stubborn princesses before. "I will step out, and we will try this again. Two minutes the clock is ticking." The door closed.

Elsa clear her throat. "Anna," the deep tone she used sounded foreign to her. "What do you want from me?"

Anna thought for a second, "I want you to apologize. For three damn year, you were the only thing on my mind. I would walk by the castle everyday praying to the gods that you would at least talk to. To find out what I did wrong."

"It's complicated Anna. However, what happened was never your fault it was, and still is mine. I want to express a formal apology  
_  
A formal __apology__?_ She threw her arms up in the air. "Can you not act like a royal for once. Just a simple I'm sorry would suffice.

The doors reopened and Leon strolled in. Elsa bit her lip making her choice she could let her father down, and she wanted to see that smile upon Anna's face. "I am sorry," she whispered.

As Leon got closer Elsa bowed. Anna's eyes softened as the king rose his brow. Grabbing the helm of her dress she curtsied. "Your highness," she addressed.

Leon reached out grabbing Elsa's hand in a firm grip, "My word boy you've grown, but seem you kind of short for my taste," he laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you again prince-"

"Eskel," replied wincing.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Prince Eskel, hmm. I like it."  
_  
I was not aware that I needed your opinion __on__ my fake name_

Letting go of Elsa, his focus went to Anna. "And you are?"

"Princess Anna," she said, without breaking a sweat.  
_  
Why does that have such a lovely ring to it_, Elsa mused

Leon bent down on one knee taking Anna's hand and kissing the back. A twinge of rage came over Elsa. "You my dear are like a summer flower in this frigid kingdom."

Anna blushed by his flirting, but also disgusted by his rough lips upon her skin.

"You are one lucky man, Prince Eskel," he purred.

"T-thank you."

Leon clapped his hands together, "Then shall we get this meeting going."

The two nodded and took a set. Under the table Anna wiped her hand on her dress. As King Leon spoke his words were drowned by the tension. _I was __only __brought here to __entertain__ some old pervert of a king_, Anna thought with utter disbelief. She needed something to take off her edge. Seeing the composed prince only fanned the flames of her rage for him. She decided take it out on him and gave the prince's leg a swift kick.

Elsa jumped in her seat at the sudden contact and pain. _Gerda just had to give her boots_. Glancing over she gave Anna a look of what.  
The strawberry blonde just gave her an innocent smile.  
_  
Is she really toying with me?_

Anna went for another strike, but Elsa caught her foot bringing it to her lap. Anna tried to free herself from the princes grasp. _Give me, my foot back_.  
As if being able to read her thoughts Elsa shook her head. This playful moment brought all the feelings that the two once shared before Kristoff played his hand. Elsa ran her hand over the laces getting ready to untie them.

Seeing the mischief glowing in those icy blue eyes Anna's cheeks inflamed. She actually found herself missing this, knowing that someone cared. Having someone who loved her, too bad it was with the wrong person in her mind. She could feel her boot being slowly pulled off, her blush only growling deeper. "Is everything alright?" Leon voice echoed.

Anna kicked the table by accident taking her foot back

"Yes everything is fine, please continue."

"Alright then, due to the protection-"

Anna yawned boredom sinking in, _I thought being royal meant parties and fondue, not dull meetings, and creepy old guys_.

She grabbed the goblet taking a sip. The blonde's focus left the face of the Belgium his voice becoming lost on Elsa. Instead her eyes went to Anna who had slouched in her chair her elbow resting on the table, cheek placed upon her palm, and eyes near to closing. Elsa held back the smirk seeing the girl who was suppose play princess act in such undignified way. _If __it __were anyone else I would have them tossed in the dungeon. _The meeting went on for another fifteen minutes Elsa would either nod or shake her head whenever Leon asked a question. Anna's head was near dropping off her hand by the time King Leon finished.

Leon moved the table rising from the seat. Anna shot up yelling, "The horse is not mine." She noticed the perplexed gaze of Leon. Standing up Elsa turned her head and coughed. Anna and Elsa rounded the table. The king went up extending his hand once more which Elsa obliged. Anna did not want the man to kiss her hand again regretfully Anna intertwined her fingers with Eskel, to the princess surprise.

Leon noted, "Since everything seems in order I best be off for Finland to check my affairs there. 'Till we meet again Prince Eskel, and you to Princess Anna," he winked. Anna held back the involuntary eye roll as the king left. Once the door closed both relaxed.

Elsa let a sigh relived that this ordeal was over. Pleasing Leon would make her father happy. She wanted to thank Anna for the job well-done, despite the difficulties. Glancing over Elsa saw the freckles upon her face. Her skin looked so soft, and she longed to press her lips against Anna's cheek. She leaned in, _what is one kiss going to hurt?_ Anna chose that moment to turn her head allowing Elsa to press her lips to the strawberry blonde's. Anna wanted to pull away, but she just could not bring herself to. Anna could feel Elsa graze her tongue over her bottom lip, and a hand snaked around her waist bringing her closer. A moan was elicit from both. Elsa not having human contact for years. Anna's reason was she still harbored deep feeling for the prince, even though she would never admit to them out loud.

Elsa was first of break. Realizing what she had done, her hand flew to her mouth. Anna's blue eyes with a mixture of shock and anger at herself. She grabbed the bottle of wine, whipped her lips, took a long drink, and rushed out of the room.

Elsa went after her, calling, "Anna, come back."

In the hall Anna chugged the bottle's contents. She wanted nothing more than to rid the taste from her mouth. His lips tasted like chocolate, and felt like satin on hers. "Gods, why did it have to feel so wonderful?"

Continuing down the hall Anna drank, until a hand caught her arm. Turning her head she could not take them away from icy blue ones that held her captive. "Anna, please listen-"

Snatching her arm back Anna shouted, "Leave me alone, I played my role."

"Anna," Elsa growled following her.

"If you keep following me, I will scream," the strawberry blonde threatened.

A smile cracked Elsa's lips, "The guards shan't come to your aid."

Taking another long drink Anna barked, "Fine then, if you wish to talk, then catch me."

"Anna, please let's be rational." _Gods this girl devious, and adorable_. Elsa watched the streak of ginger hair disappear around a corner. "Damn it, Anna. She is never allowed her to have alcohol ever again after this."

Rushing passed a few servants washing the windows they wondered what the girl was running from. Anna took a pause downed more of the bottle's contents, and handed it to one of them. "'Ere guard me wine."

They watched Anna leave the two exchanged perplexed glances. Elsa whipped around the corner making everything clear to them. She stopped catching sight of the wine. "Have you seen a girl with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a dress that does not do her justice."

They both understood as they laid eyes upon Elsa. "That way," one pointed.

"Thank you." _If she keeps heading __down this hall, __then Anna will find herself in the Oratory_. Elsa knew of a secret passage turning back she ducked behind a tapestry turning one of the loose bricks the door revealed itself, and Elsa into the darken passage.

Anna stumbled down the hall unsure where she was going. "Why does -hic- that asshole have to-hic- be so damn charming?"

Entering a room Anna found herself in a small chapel of a room. The afternoon sun shone through the stained glass window the luminescent colors creating a rainbow captivating Anna in her drunk state. "Shiny!"

Elsa rubbed her head and dusted the cobwebs off from her jacket and hair. She spotted Anna near the altar dancing under the light. Well, more like clumsily swaying.  
Elsa covered her mouth with a gloved hand to conceal the laugh. _Oh, Anna why cannot this be any easier. Why did I have __to __dig this hole so far that the truth would damage you further. You __deserve__ so much better._ "Finally, this game is over," Elsa said announcing her presence.

"Damn," Anna muttered. She quickly scanned the area for a way out, but Eskel was blocking her only exit that she knew of. Anna made her way over to the prince,

"If your -hic- expecting a reward then find -hic- someone else to give it to you."  
Elsa took in the sight of the intoxicated girl. Her cheeks were rosy, and she had a dorky grin plastered upon her lips. "You are drunk," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"That's what -hic- you think," she slurred. Anna took a step back her heel caught rug, and she tripp falling back. In a last ditch effort to catch herself she grabbed a hold of Eskel bringing them both the ground.

Elsa looked down to see Anna under her and her face flushed. Those ginger locks sprawled all over the floor, gazing to Anna's blue eyes it was like a dream come true. _If only it were under different circumstances and not while she was under some dumb __disguise._ "Anna, can we just start-"

"Get off," she heard the girl snarl.

"Huh?"

Anna began to shove Eskel off, "I said get off."

Elsa got up, pulling Anna with her. Anna wobbled on her feet getting ready to fall again. Elsa caught her grabbing her around the waist. "Here allow me to help."  
Anna winced hearing his offer and sobered a little. Pushing Elsa away Anna backed up, "I don't need your help. I can take care of myself. I did before you, after you, and I can during you." Anna's voice cracked, "Besides what is the point you're only using me. I'm prepared for when I finish paying my debt, and end up dumped back onto the streets like the rat I am."

The twinge of guilt hit Elsa's heart. She would never allow her to just live off the streets ever again, "Anna, you are welcome to stay as long-"

"Save it, Eskel, I don't need you or your pity.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Then I'll get it from Elsa, she seems like she cares more," Anna snapped.

Taken aback Elsa was not sure if it was how stubborn Anna was acting, or the fact she was blinded by her rage for the facade in front of her. Elsa ran a hand over her head, and asked her voice raising a few octaves, "How can you be such an oblivious fool?" Mentally smacking herself Elsa rushed out praying Anna would not notice in her slightly drunk state.

As she watched Eskel leave Anna tilted her head noticing the odd way he walked. It was not the way Kristoff walked at all, but his steps held a graceful air.

Scratching her head in confusion she took the pins out granting her hair freedom from the bun. Some of it landed over her face, and she caught a whiff of something that was not hers. Lavender, but I don't use. . . Her thoughts went to Eskel, but this far too feminine for a boy. The more her mind lingered on this the more things were not adding up. "Maybe, I'm just imaging things, but something seemed off with him.

* * *

Kristoff roamed the busy streets selling ice to anyone who approached. His mind was not on his sells, but where on Anna had vanished to. Taking a break he parked his sled and took a seat upon a pile of hay. He petted Sven, who had his head upon the man's lap. Scratching behind the elk-hounds ear he sighed, "I know buddy I'm worried too. As feisty as she is there are many things that can happen. Anna could have been kidnapped by pirates, or sold as a prostitute." A shudder went down his spine at the horrific thoughts of where Anna could have gone.

Sven bark nudging his owner's hand with his wet nose.

"Alright boy, we'll head Oaken's, and see if he wants ice for his drinks."

The two entered Oaken's Tavern and were greeted by a booming, "Hoo hoo, afternoon Kristoff!"

"Afternoon, you need some ice?"

"Of course, me boy, just pull, 'er around the bar.

After he was done Kristoff took his usual set at the bar, "I'll have a pint of dragon's blood."

"I am going to murder that demonic bitch for challenging me," a man muttered to himself. Kristoff glanced over at the black haired man taken his brewed as drunken unnoticeable rants. It wasn't until he eyes saw the his fine purple silk cape, and, _Man's a prince_, he noted. _Must had to meet that cold heartless princess._

"Here you 're me boy," Oaken said, sliding the mug down the bar.

Catching it by the handle the ice harvester took a swig. "Hey, big guy another one here," the man shouted holding his mug. Oaken sent another one down the line. Magnus looked over meeting the brown eyes of the dog. "Nice dog you got there."

"Thanks sir, Sven is my best buddy in the world," Kristoff said patting the dog.

Sven went up and sniffed his hand he let a soft bark and nuzzled. "He seems to like you."

"Or he just smells dead meat," Magnus scoffed.

"Pardon?"

"As you have probably guessed I am of royalty. My intention of courting Princess Elsa," Kristoff snorted in his mug at the thought. This made the lord smile, "So, it would seem I am late to to hear that joke. Anyways my plans have been faltered by a ginger who thinks she can act as the princess suitor. A propitious idea."

"If you don't mind me asking what is the name of this girl that is giving you trouble?" Kristoff inquired, testing his boudoirs.

"Anna, she's mooching off the family, posing as a wrenched maid." he shrugged. Downing the rest of his mug, "It was a pleasure I should best be getting back. I have a kingdom to steal in my short time here, and a maid to kill," he said darkly.

Sven growled.

Kristoff did not like what he heard. Slamming his mug upon the bar he shouted in fury, "Damn it Anna, you just had to be in the once place I can't get to you. I'm glad your safe, but if you're living there that means you're with her," he sneered the last word.

* * *

A/N: Um, wow I lost track time between this update and the last one. So, yay, chapter 10 never thought I would get this far. Hope this chapter is okay. Thanks for the review follow, and favs.


End file.
